A vos ordres!
by Hysope
Summary: Je m'essaie un nouveau style de fic!. Venez voir pour savoir!
1. Chapter 1

Choisissez un genre, des persos, un mot et je le charge d'écrire un OS sur commande!

Armortencia fiasco!

Réponse à un défi de La fee clochette et à une commande de Lizzie.

Dossier n°1:

Les maraudeurs avaient décidé d'asperger les Serpentards d'armortencia. Malheureusement, ils avaient chargé Peeves de cette tache, la rouquine au sang impur et ma nièce Nymphadora étaient en train de leurs geulées dessus et la bibliothécaire, telle la concierge qu'elle est, s'était rapprochée. Tout ceci à côté de ma table! C'est à cet instant que notre esprit frappeur national eut la bonne idée de lâcher la malédiction en bouteille. J'eus la chance d'être en train de chercher ma cuillère sous la table qui me protégea du flot de liquide rose plein de guimauve et de petits coeurs. Pouah!

Quand je pus enfin sortir de ma cachette, je crus être sujette aux hallucinations! La sang de bourbe roucoulait avec le petit gros, Bella et mon cousin détesté se... se roulaient des patins plein de bave. Je crois que je me suis évanouie à ce moment.

Quand je me suis réveillée, j'espérais que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Mais j'entendis, venant du couloir, des phrases qui disaient en substance: Je t'aime mon Jamesie tout décoiffé chéri! Moi aussi, mon sevy graisseux et sexy adoré! Tu es une si belle horreur!

Je tourna la tête et vis Régulus en train d'écrire un poème. Après enquête, il s'avère qu'il était pour Nymphadora, qui n'est qu'en première année!

Mon Remus flirtait avec madame Pince!Et lui qui me parlait de son amour pour moi dix minutes avant cet incident! Il ne faut jamais croire les hommes qui se disent romantiques! Surtout quand ils sont beaux et jeunes!

Ah!!!! Quelle horreur!!!!! Crabbe et Goyle en train de faire des papouilles à Lucius Malfoy!

Après avoir vomi, j'ai fuit vers ma salle commune.

Dedans, il y avait ma soeur et mon veracrasse de cousin parlant de mariage et faisant des projets genre petite maison, cinq gosses...etc. Alors que Bella a toujours détesté ses niaiseries!

Je me dirigea vers l'infirmerie, tous les profs étant partis au Groenland pour assister avec des pingouins à un congrès sur les bonbons aux citrons présidés par Dumby, où je dus me battre avec Pompom version chien de garde et où je trouva le remède au mal qui avait touché mes chers compatriotes que je leurs fit boire.

Et ils ne se marièrent pas et n'eurent pas beaucoup d'enfants!

Fin


	2. Chapter 2 Vanille

Commande de k.

Vanille.

Elle sent la vanille. Ce fut la première pensée de Sirius quand il la vit.

Puis, ils se détestèrent, ou plutôt ils s'aimèrent. Amour, Haine c'était la même chose.

Ils se comprenaient à demi-mot.

Mais elle a changé. A moins que se soit ses sentiments?

Elle est devenue attirante.

Dans un recoin du parc de Poudlard, il y a une fleur de vanille qui se tend vers l'étoile appelée Sirius.

Elle vient là tout les soirs.

Un jour, il la suit.

Elle le sait.

"-Sirius?

-...

-Je sais que tu es là! Je te connais trop bien.

-Serpentarde!

-Griffondor.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi."


	3. Chapter 3

Une heure de colle mémorable!

commande de Forgotten.

Hermione fulminait. Elle venait de recevoir sa première retenue. Et avec son pire ennemi en plus! Il aurait sans doutes préféré que se soit la chauve-souris qui enseigne encore les potions à Poudlard.

La journée passa trop rapidement pour eux.

Puis il fut l'heure de la colle. Hermione soupira un bon coup et entra dans la salle de cours. Le professeur était déjà là, Mais Malfoy arriva en retard.

"-Bien. Mademoiselle Granger, Monsieur Malfoy, vous allez nettoyer les chaudrons de vos camarades sans magie évidement. Vos baguettes, je vous pris."

Ils s'exécutèrent et prirent les produits d'entretien qui étaient posés sur le bureau.

L'heure était commencée depuis un moment quand un élève toqua à la porte.

-"Monsieur? On a besoin de votre aide!

-J'arrive! Finissez de nettoyer les chaudrons et allez vous coucher."

Le temps passa encore jusqu' au moment où Hermione, prise de pitié, se décida à aider son condisciple.

"-Malfoy, mets du produit sur l'éponge, ça marchera mieux.

-Mais lequel?

Hermione s'approcha pour le lui montrer.

Drago prit son poignet, la tira vers lui et... l'embrassa.


	4. Chapter 4

Lettre de chagrin

commande d'ermione33

Harry,

Je t'écris alors que je sais que tu ne lis plus ton courrier.

De tout l'ordre, il ne reste que les jumeaux, toi et moi.

Le soir où ça s'est passé... je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier.

Je n'ose même pas imaginer se que tu as dus ressentir face à Voldemort et que, après avoir subis tous ça, tu as appris la mort de tous ces gens et de celle de Ron et de Ginny.

Mais, mer Harry!

J'aimais Ron autant que toi tu aimais Ginny!

Mais je ne me suis pas exilée en Amérique!

J'ai essayé de reconstruire l'Angleterre et moi avec!

Tu as fais promettre à Fred et à Georges de continuer leurs blagues, tu m'as fais promettre de transmettre mon savoir, et bien moi, je veux que tu continu à te battre et à vivre!

Je ne te demande pas d'oublier Ginny mais de vivre pour vous deux.

Je te demande d'être toi même.

C'est, je crois, ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

Tu me manque,

Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5

Le mariage de l'oubli.

Commande de corny

Ginny avait oublié, tout oublié.

Peter lui avait raconté qu'ils avaient décidé de se marier avant qu'elle soit devenue amnésique. Elle l'avait cru.

C'est pourquoi elle se trouva, le jour de son mariage, avec Narcissa et Bellatrix qui l'aidaient à se préparer.

Revêtue d'une longue robe rouge sang, elle s'avança au bras de Lucius Malfoy au rythme de la marche nuptiale.

Arrivée à l'autel, elle s'agenouilla, comme son futur époux, devant le maître des ténèbres. Il commença à parler:

"Nous sommes ici réunis pour unir la vie de ces deux sang purs qui ont juré fidélité à la magie noire, aux ténèbres et à moi qui en suis la vivante incarnation."

D'un geste, il ouvrit les poignets des futurs mariés, laissa couler leurs sang dans une coupe en argent richement ornée, puis il referma leurs plaies.

"La magie du sang est plus vielle que le mariage en lui même. Quand vous aurez bus vos sangs, vous serez liés pour la vie. Allez-y."

Ils lui obéirent . A cet instant, Peter pensa qu'il avait effacer la dette qu'il avait envers Harry Potter en sauvant sa femme.


	6. Chapter 6

Noël à pleurer.

commande de wasa.

En ce jour de noël, d'habitude si joyeux, Albus Dumbeldore et le phénix Fumseck pleuraient.

Ils pleuraient la mort de jeune fille du directeur le jour de la naissance de Jésus, le fils de Dieu. Cruel paradoxe, n'est-ce pas?

La lettre que lui avait envoyé le ministère ne comportait que quelque mots:

Monsieur Albus Dumbeldore, Jaseckine Dumbeldore, auror de 20 ans, est morte sous les sorts de l'ennemi. Sincères Condoléances.

Et celui qui connaissait Poudlard comme sa poche ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Jaseck détestait son prénom.

Il ne pouvait oublier ses yeux bleus pétillants, ses rires, ses chagrins d'amours, son odeur de vanille, sa répartition à Serpentard, ses longs cheveux châtains, ses fiançailles...

Jaseck était toute la vie de Dumbeldore et Tom le savait.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Jaseck allait devenir pour le vainqueur de Grindewald, une des plus belles raisons de ce battre contre les ténèbres, pour que plus aucun parent n'ai à pleurer la perte d'un enfant.


	7. Chapter 7

Conversation Fraternelle.

commande de Lizzie.

"-Alors... Tu vas vraiment partir, Sirius?

-Oui Régulus, je ne peux plus supporter cette vie.

-Tu vas me manquer.

-Ce qui vas vraiment te manquer,c'est que je ne suive pas la voie que toi! Que je ne soit pas un lèche-botte de l'enc des Ténèbres!

-Non, ce qui vas me manquer, c'est mon frère.

-Tu avais drôlement l'air de me considérer comme un frère ,hier, quand notre chère Mère me torturait! C'est quoi la devise de la famille, "Un Doloris, le matin, mets de bonne humeur"?

-C'est plutôt: "Un Blackun adepte de la magie noire"!

-Tu es de quel côté?

-J'en sais rien.

-Alors, tu suis bêtement la voie que t'a tracé notre co de Mère? Mais put Régulus, réagis, mer!

-Mourir pour une noble cause, c'est pas mon truc.

-Tu préfère tuer des innocents?

-...

-Régulus, j'aurais voulu te protéger, mais pour cela, il faut que je soit libre. Si tu as besoin de moi, je serais chez les Potter. Au revoir!

-Adieu... Grand frère."

Régulus s'engagea chez les mangemorts et mourus de leurs mains.

Sirius préféra la voie du bien et fus emprisonner par ses alliés.

Ils furent tous les deux trahis par ce qui se disaient leurs amis.

Quelle est la différence entre le bien et le mal?


	8. Chapter 8

C'est beau, l'amour.

Commande de Joël Pérusse-Bergeron

Harry passait la fin des vacances d'été au Terrier. C'était tard le soir, tout le monde était parti se coucher tôt pour pouvoir finir de préparer le mariage de Bill, qui se passait le lendemain.

Ginny pleurait dans le salon et Harry était descendu boire un verre d'eau. Il entendit ses pleurs et se dirigea vers elle.

"- Que... qu'est-ce que tu as?

-D'après toi?

-Tu pleures notre "éloignement"?

-Oui... mais j'ai surtout peur que tu ne ressentes plus aucun sentiments pour moi.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu es séduisant, jeune, célèbre et riche! Parce qu'il y a des dizaines de femmes vingt fois plus belles que moi qui vendraient père et mère pour seulement respirer le même air que toi! Voila pourquoi!

-Peut être... mais elles ne sont pas toi.

-Comment ça?

-Je t'aime Ginny, je t'aime plus que tout.

-Moi...moi aussi.


	9. Chapter 9

Le pouvoir d'un sourire

commande de Dunkyfunny

La première chose que j'ai vu de lui ,c'est son sourire.

Ses magnifiques et fines lèvres dont les coins se soulèvent franchement à chaque qu'il fait une blague. Sa mignonne petite fossette qu'il a sur la joue gauche...

Son sourire fait pétiller ses yeux marrons derrière ses lunettes et c'est ça qui le rends irrésistible. Le problème, c'est qu'il le sait et en abuse!

Il est très prétentieux et drague tous ce qui porte une jupe dans un rayon de un kilomètre.

Je m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'il n'ai pas de problème avec les écossais et leurs kilt!

Lui, c'est James Potter et moi, c'est Lily Evans.

Je l'aime et il dit qu'il m'aime.

Il me demande de sortir avec lui assez souvent!

Mais il a dû faire un pari avec ses copains car si il m'aimait vraiment, il ne sortirait pas avec toutes ces filles!

A moins que ce soit pour oublier toutes les baffes que je lui donne... En fait, on s'est toujours disputés... Mais c'est pas ma faute!

Je plaide innocent votre honneur!

Pendant que j'écris, je regarde James. Il est en train de sourire!

Mais ne lui dites pas, je suis sensé le détestée!

Que c'est dur, l'amour...


	10. Chapter 10

Oyez, Oyez, Damoiseaux et gentes Dames, voici, pour vous, la commande d'Angelwyn!

Voici donc...

Sadisme amoureux!

Lily était passionnée par les lèvres de son ami.

Elles avait l'air si douces!

Alors, la jeune rouquine embrassa... Remus Lupin!

"-Mais...Lily...

-Quoi Remus?

-Mais...Euh..." (il manque un peu de conversation, non?)

Le jeune loup-garou cherchait un moyen d'empêcher que sa meilleure amie le drague.

James le tuerait!

"-Je suis amoureux de Sirius, dit-il.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui!

-Excuse-moi, Remus. On est toujours amis?

-Bien sûr!"

Lily partit, le laissant seul avec ses questions. Etait-il vraiment amoureux de Sirius? Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ses yeux, à ses mains sur son corps...

D'accords, il était sérieusement (ou Siriusement!Pardon, on continue)atteint.

Non loin de là, un certain Sirius Black pensait à son presque frère.

En effet, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était dingue de James Potter, lequel était fou d'Evans.

D'ailleurs, son ébouriffé de meilleur pote (à défaut d'autre chose) sortait avec une Poufsouffle qui aimait l'apollon de l'école, c'est à dire Sirius Black.

Sont mal barrés!

Ah oui, au fait, Peter est en train de se faire torturer par Voldy.

Rien de nouveau sous le soleil, quoi!


	11. Chapter 11

Folie de la Lune

Commande de Luna.

Les jumeaux se promenaient dans le Parc. Ils profitaient souvent de la carte des Maraudeurs, leurs idoles, pour vagabonder.

Ils y croisèrent une fille de l'age de leur petite soeur.

Même à la pâle lueur de la lune , elle avait l'air bizarre.

Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient sales et emmêlés. Elle portait un robe bleue beaucoup trop grande pour elle, un collier de carte de chocogrenouille et sa baguette sur l'oreille. Ses yeux légérement globuleux lui donnait un air surpris.

George décida d'enclencher la discussion:

-"Tu es Luna? On est...

-Fred et George?

-Comment tu le sais?

-Ginny m'a parlé de vous. Attention, un ronflak cornu!

-Où ça?

-Il a disparu. Vous aimez les grenouilles?

-Pourquoi?

-Les chauves-souris les détestent, Rogue aussi.

-Ah...Merci!"

Le lendemain, il y avait dans l'assiette du professeur de potion un batracien qui finit sur le mur gauche de la grande Salle. Les jumeaux en rirent enormément. Ils trouvèrent moins drole de devoir nettoyer des fonds de chaudrons durant trois semaines.

Luna? Elle est toujours dans la lune.


	12. Chapter 12

Amour à la bibliothèque

Commande de Julls

Le professeur Slughorn avait demandé de réaliser un devoir en commun.

Lily et Severus étant les seuls à avoir un niveau assez élever, ils furent mis ensemble.

Ils avaient décidé de se retrouver à la bibliothèque.

Severus était heureux. Il allait peut être pouvoir avouer son amour à Lily!

Ils s'installèrent à une table.

La potion sur laquelle ils devaient écrire une dissertation s'appelait la Goutte du Mort-Vivant.

Ils s'entraidaient et se complétaient parfaitement, donc ils avaient presque terminer quand les Maraudeurs s'assirent à la table d'à côté.

"-Lily?

-Quoi Potter?

-Tu veux sortir avec moi?

-Oui.

-Vraiment?

-Oui!"

Tous les espoirs de Severus Rogue se brisèrent.

Il ne portait pas vraiment James Potter dans son coeur, mais à partir de cet instant, il lui voua une haine sans borne.

Haine dont Harry a subit les conséquences, lui qui rappelait tellement à Severus l'amour qu'il portait à Lily et son échec à lui avouer.

Pourquoi croyiez qu'il est devenu Mangemort?


	13. Chapter 13

Jingle début, puis retour plateau.

animateur: Bonjour chers téléspectateurs! (applaudissements) Voici, pour vous, en exclusivité mondiale... (roulement de tambour) La commande de La fee Clochette, Le gâteau de Tonton Voldy, pour la première fois sur votre écran dans: 30 (000 00) de Mangemorts! Un reportage de votre journaliste préféré, Anselme Fouineur!

jingle reportage.

Anselme Fouineur: Aujourd'hui, nos amis les Mangemorts (photo de groupe, tous les Mangemorts, en tenue, en train de faire des grands sourires à la caméra, sur un fond de cimetière) fêtent l'anniversaire de leur maître adoré, Lord Voldemort, seigneur des ténèbres.

(Travelling avant , Voldy apparait lentement )

Lord Voldemort, seigneur des ténèbres: Pour mon anniversaire, je veux une super fête! Avery!

Avery: Oui maître?

Lord Voldemort: Tu t'occuperas des invitations. N'oublie pas Potter et Dumbeldore, n'est-ce pas?

Avery: mais, maître...

Lord Voldemort: ne discute pas, exécution! Macnair, assure toi que tous les invités soient présent, Lucius, Bellatrix, occupez-vous du gâteau, qu'il soit somptueux!

Lucius: Mais.. pourquoi nous?

Lord Voldemort: Parce que c'est un travail de femme!

Anselme Fouineur: Notre cher raciste et bien sûr aussi misogyne, Il s'agit du forfait tout compris.

Lucius: Mais je suis un homme!

Lord Voldemort: Ah bon? Ca doit être la longueur de tes cheveux...

Bellatrix: Monseigneur, combien de bougies sur votre gateau?

Lord Voldemort: 20, quelle question idiote!

Anselme Fouineur: Ouh, le menteur! Il avait vingt ans quand la barbe de Papy Dumby était rousse! Mais revenons à nos affaires...

Lucius: Mon elfe fait d'excellent gâteau, il vas préparer celui du maître.

Bellatrix: Euh...

Lucius: Quoi?

Bellatrix: Jlaitué.

Lucius: qu'est-ce que tu as dis?

Bellatrix: Cissa me l'a prêté, mais il fallait que je m'entraîne pour l'Avada Kedavra.

Lucius: Euh... tu sais faire la cuisine?

Bellatrix: Non, et toi?

Lucius: Non plus..

Anselme Fouineur: Bon, avançons un peu dans le temps, deux heures après, au Manoir Malfoy...

Bellatrix: Ils disent qu'il faut casser les oeufs, mais je mets les coquilles ou le contenu?

Lucius: Les coquilles, quelle question!

Anselme Fouineur: Vous voyez les problèmes auxquels nos chers Mangemorts sont confrontés. Maintenant, allons à l'anniversaire de notre pote Voldy.

(tous les invités sont sous imperium, tout se passe bien jusqu'à l'arrivée du gâteau, une chose informe recouverte d'un nappage d'un rose imonde)

Lord Voldemort: je vais couper mon gâteau , et les gentils seront les premiers à le goûter (sourire sournois)!

( les gentils mangent leur part, se mettent à cracher du feu et à s'étouffer.)

Anselme Fouineur: Et c'est ainsi que Lord Voldemort mis fin à tous ses ennemis.)

animateur: C'est la fin de: 30 (000 00) de Mangemorts! A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!

jingle fin


End file.
